


Coming Up for Air

by fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)



Series: Learning How to Breathe [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael Jones, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Prostitute Michael Jones, Top Gavin Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael
Summary: “How did you get in here?” The man has an accent that throws Michael off, but he ignores it. “I didn’t get a security alert, and you certainly don’t belong here.”Michael sets down his mug. “Sure I do. I was invited.”
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Learning How to Breathe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818940
Kudos: 34
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Coming Up for Air

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to [Choke Yourself to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106256%22)

Michael spends the rest of the night in Geoff’s bed - alone. “To recover,” he and Jack had insisted, and honestly, who was Michael to refuse? The room is elegant and simple, like you’d expect a crime boss’s bedroom to be, but with little personal touches - some action figures here, pictures of the crew there.

When his body has decided that it’s done sleeping, he pushes himself out of the bed, planting his feet on the cold floor and grumbling something about temperature regulation. He searches around for his hoodie and jeans before groaning loudly as he remembers that Jack and Geoff insisted on washing them. Instead, he rifles through a set of drawers, confused by how many women’s clothes are in Geoff’s room, until he realizes that Jack must sleep in here, too. Michael’s slept with married men before, but Jack seemed unbothered, so he shrugs it off and moves to the other dresser.

This time, he’s able to quickly pull out a t-shirt and boxers, pulling on the slightly oversized clothing. He figures fuck it, he’s a guest, he’s a hooker, he doesn’t care who sees his body.

He sighs as he exits the bedroom. The room they had entered into from the elevator isn’t in sight, just more doors to his left and stairs to his right. Fuck, he doesn’t even remember going up stairs.

He takes his chance heading down the stairs, the entrance and elevator still nowhere to be found, but he catches a glimpse of a kitchen through one of the many doors on this level. 

It’s lavish, just like the rest of the penthouse, but it’s homey at the same time. Comfortable-looking couches surround a coffee table, a bar lines one wall, sinks and countertops line another, punctuated by two enormous refrigerators. An island with a pair of cooktops sits near the counters. 

There’s a coffee maker in one corner, the kind that uses the little pods, and Michael scours the cabinets for a mug, funding a black one with a skull on it. He sets about fiddling with the machine, leaning against the counter and picking at his nails while it brews. 

He sets the steaming mug on the island, dropping himself onto one of the stools opposite the cooktops. The coffee is perfect, dark and strong. He slumps forward as he drinks, letting himself relax. 

He’s chugging the last few sips when an voice startles him. 

“How did you get in here?” The man has an accent that throws Michael off, but he ignores it. “I didn’t get a security alert, and you certainly don’t belong here.”

Michael sets down his mug. “Sure I do. I was invited.” He turns his stool to face the other man. 

He’s greeted with a sight to behold. The guy is tall and tan, sandy blond hair naturally windswept, with brilliant green eyes. His legs go on for miles; his torso is lined with barely visible muscles. Not to mention, he’s scantily clad in only a pair of silky shorts, cupping his ass beautifully and outlining his dick. He’s gorgeous.

“By who?” he demands impatiently. 

“Ramsey.” Michael runs his gaze up and down the guy’s body again as he slides off the stool. 

“Right.” The guy rolls his eyes a little. “What are you, some kind of street whore?”

Michael chuckles, taking a step closer. “That’s exactly what I am.” He runs his fingers down the man’s chest, over the silk shorts so he can give his dick a light squeeze. He huffs out another small laugh at the guy’s half-chub. “Want a taste?”

“Gavin,” the man says. 

“Michael,” Michael responds. And then his lips are on Gavin’s.

Or Gavin’s lips are on his.

Either way, they’re kissing, and Gavin’s lips are soft yet commanding. He twists his hand in Michael’s borrowed shirt, pulling him close and thrusting his tongue into Michael’s mouth, licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Michael melts into it, letting Gavin take control.  _ This _ is the kind of command he’d wanted out of Ramsey the night before. He knows he doesn’t have to be demure with Gavin; he knows he can push back a little. 

He reaches down to Gavin’s shorts again, stroking the man’s hard-on through the layer of silk as he bites Gavin’s lower lip and pulls, breaking the kiss. “Upstairs?” 

“Yeah,” Gavin says, breathless.

Michael takes his hand off of Gavin’s dick to take his hand instead, retracing his steps out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. He drags Gavin into Ramsey’s room, thankfully still empty. Gavin chuckles.

“Y’know, my room is just across-”

“Don’t care.” He shoves Gavin back through the room as Gavin tries to wrestle Michael’s shirt off. Gavin yelps as his knees hit the back of the bed and he falls. There’s a rustle of sheets as Gavin situates himself while Michael is taking off Ramsey’s clothes, and when he looks up, Gavin is leaning against the headboard, stroking himself. 

Michael’s eyes widen when he gets a good look at Gavin’s dick, long and thicker than Ramsey’s, and easily one of the biggest Michael’s seen in his time. His mouth waters. He climbs up on the bed, crawling over to Gavin and immediately ducks his head to take his cock into his mouth. Gavin groans, his hands finding a place in Michael’s curls and gently guiding his head. Michael takes him as deep as he can before choking a little, spluttering as he pulls off. His throat still hurts from the night before, which blows his chance of giving Gavin the best damn blowjob of his life, but that’s not a problem.

Michael pushes back up onto his knees, shuffling so he’s lined up over Gavin’s lap, and grabs the lube Ramsey had left on the bedside table. He can easily still fit two fingers into himself, and decides that’s plenty before sinking down. It’s a tight fit, but Michael manages to bottom out smoothly with a low groan before rocking his hips. Warm hands land on his waist, and he grabs Gavin’s shoulders, thumbs digging into collar bones as he uses Gavin for leverage.

He rolls his hips slow and hard, grinding Gavin’s dick into his prostate. Gavin’s hands are insistent, urging him to move faster, rock harder, and Michael complies, setting the fastest tempo he can until his thighs start burning. He presses their foreheads together, mouths occasionally coming together for a clash of teeth, headboard banging against the wall as they move together. 

Michael’s close, so close, and reaches down to stroke himself off, but Gavin’s faster, gripping the base of his dick and stopping his orgasm. “What the fuck, man?” he asks. Gavin doesn’t respond, simply lifts Michael off of his dick and shoves him onto his back. Michael lets himself go, and it’s only a moment before Gavin’s back inside him. 

He rocks into Michael shallowly. “You gave me a taste,” he says. “Decided I wanted more.” He shoves his hips forward, fucking into Michael with quick, brutal thrusts that have Michael screaming, have him forgetting where he is, who he is, his whole world narrowed down to the backs of his eyelids and the sharp pleasure-pain-pleasure as Gavin fucks him.

Those surprisingly strong hands grab Michael’s wrists, pinning his hands to the bed next to his head, and  _ fuck, _ this is exactly what he’d been looking for. 

“Did Geoff fuck you like this, Michael?” Gavin asks without slowing down. “Did the old man make you feel as good as I am?”

“Did- Didn’t… come…” Michael pants out. “P-passed out.”

Gavin coos. “Poor thing. I’m a much better lay than him anyway.” One of his hands leaves Michael’s wrist to stroke his cheek, tilting his chin down. “Look at me, darling.” Michael manages to pry open his eyes, staring into Gavin’s. “Go on and come for me, love.”

The words tip Michael over the edge, his vision whiting out. He clenches tight around Gavin, dragging the other man with him. He’s still shaking when Gavin collapses onto Michael’s chest, catching his breath. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, Gavin carding his fingers through Michael’s curls, Michael stroking Gavin’s beard. They’re both just about fallen asleep when the bedroom door clicks open.

“Michael?” Ramsey’s voice calls quietly. “Are you awake? If you’re feeling up to it, Ryan’s picking up break-” He pauses when he sees what’s in his bed. “For fuck’s sake, Gavin.”

Gavin beams up at him. “Morning, Geoffrey! Sleep well?”

Ramsey scoffs, picking up Gavin’s shorts from the floor. “Get out of my room.” He looks Michael in the eye, but there’s no malice. “Both of you.”

Gavin climbs off of Michael and out of the bed, making his way toward the door with a shit-eating grin. Michael stands to follow him. “Sure thing, boss.”

Gavin stops in his tracks. “Boss? Oh! Are you joining the crew, Michael? We’ll definitely have to do this again then.”

Ramsey glares at him and whips the shorts at Gavin’s face. “You two are  _ not _ having sex in my bed ever again.”

Michael saunters over to give Ramsey a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Whatever you say,  _ sir.” _ He winks, and a small shudder goes through Ramsey, his cheeks tinged pink.

“God dammit,” he mumbles. “Go.” He points at the door, and the two younger men stumble out laughing. 

“Fancy a shower, Gavin?” Michael asks when the door shuts behind him. He snakes his arms around Gavin, pulling him close by his ass.

Gavin smiles down at Michael. “Reckon I do.”


End file.
